


Time Passes, People Change

by baeksdoodle



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Dirty Talk, Like a lot of dirty talk, M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Shameless Smut, Summer Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-23 21:45:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16626986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baeksdoodle/pseuds/baeksdoodle
Summary: Summertime meant visiting home. But it also meant Chanyeol not being able to say no to helping Mrs. Byun with her gardening, even if he knew his ex-childhood friend, Byun Baekhyun, was going to be around.Somewhere along the lines, old feelings are shared and they fuck. That's it. That's the story.





	Time Passes, People Change

**Author's Note:**

> hello friends! so i haven't written honest-to-god smut in years, i'm not even kidding, so this is super rough around the edges and completely unbeta'd bc i'm a lazy potato lmao  
> uh, and also completely self-indulgent, there's dirty talk. LOTS OF DIRTY TALK IM NOT KIDDING. if that's not your thing, then pls don't read ;A;  
> pwp turned into a porn WITH plot HAHA  
> anyway, enjoy my sweets! <3

The thing Chanyeol hated most about himself was that he could never say _no._ And the problem with him not being able to say no was that sometimes he got himself into situations that were 100% preventable; _avoidable_ even.

Chanyeol liked to think he was a nice guy; he volunteered at three different animal shelters, helped elderly people cross the road whenever he saw them and was always happy to lend a helping hand to those in need. But there were times when he wished he wasn’t so _nice._

He knew what he was getting himself into before agreeing to Mrs. Byun’s request, he _knew_ her son was going to be home on that day, and he _knew_ that things were going to go bad. But did he say no? No, of course he didn’t, because god damn it, Chanyeol was a nice guy!

Besides, he’d rather spend his summer days outdoors instead of being cooped up in his room all day forcing himself to write songs on his guitar that never seemed to sound right. And he hadn’t tasted Mrs. Byun’s delicious home baked caramel brownies since he had visited a year prior, so it was enough to sway his answer into a definite: “ _Sure I can do your gardening, Mrs. Byun. It’s no trouble at all, you can count on me!_ ”

Pfft. Lie of the fucking century.

It wasn’t that Chanyeol didn’t want to do the gardening — he’s a very capable twenty-two year old man, _thank you very much_ — the problem was her spoiled little rich boy son, _Byun Baekhyun_ , and his awfully annoying tendencies to be a sassy little brat whenever Chanyeol was concerned.

That short little fucker was the spawn of Satan himself, _that_ Chanyeol was certain of. He had never met anyone quite like Byun Baekhyun before, and his cousin was Oh Sehun, brought up much the same way as Baekhyun with everything served to him on a silver platter. And that was to say a lot, considering as Sehun made him want to tear his hair out during the best of times.

They were your typical rich boys. Chanyeol couldn’t relate, what with his humble upbringing and his quiet farm life and all. All he knew was hard work! Hard work was the key to success, most certainly not his daddy’s bank card information.

But it wasn’t always that way. He and Baekhyun used to be _friends_ back in the day, when money didn’t matter more than what game was going to come out next on console. Baekhyun wasn’t as spoiled then, and he was much more — _dare he say it_ — nicer than today’s Byun Baekhyun.

Sure, there was a four year age gap between them, but it didn’t stop Chanyeol for wanting to hang out with Baekhyun every day when he could. He was like the little brother Chanyeol never had, and there was always that _brotherly need_ to protect Baekhyun from the bullies that chased him around after school.

Yeah, that’s right, Baekhyun used to be _bullied._ He couldn’t say the same thing now, from the word going around town, Baekhyun had apparently turned into one of those bullies he hated so much growing up as a kid.

Whatever happened to the little Baekhyunnie who would run to Chanyeol the moment he finished school to hide behind his back as he’s led home? Pfft, beats him. He probably traded his soul to the devil for his beauty, or some shit along those lines.

Speaking of beauty —

Now, Baekhyun had always been a cute kid. He had these big curious eyes that saw wonder in the world around them and a metaphoric fluffy tail that would always be wagging behind his back. Baekhyun was a bright, sunny kid.

 _He’s like a puppy_ , his grandmother would say fondly whenever Baekhyun would visit after school to pet the farm animals on his parents farm, _always trailing after you wherever you go._

But now… Over the years, Baekhyun had grown into quite the looker. Chanyeol hated to admit it, because it was _Byun fucking Baekhyun,_ but it was hard to miss. Gone was his floppy black hair, now a flattering golden colour that complemented his soft, pale complexion. Gone was the awkward, shy kid, now a nineteen-year-old teenager with more confidence than he has ever _seen_ on a person.

Really... Chanyeol had been an awkward bumbling mess when he was a teenager, and still was to this day many years later. He still hadn’t quite gotten used to his long legs either, which made up for 80% of why he’s clumsy. Sure, he worked out now and cared about his appearance more than he had when he was younger, but his personality didn’t change much at all.

Unlike a certain _someone_.

 

The sun was high up in the sky by the time he was halfway finished with sawing the branches off an overgrown tree by the pool. There were only a couple more to go. At least the shade of the tree was keeping him away from the sun’s death rays, but the stifling heat of summer still lingered in the air like a thick heavy blanket.

He hadn’t seen Baekhyun all day and secretly wished that he wouldn’t have to, but as if the world was saying a big ‘ _fuck you_ ’ to him, Baekhyun decided to make his grand appearance in the backyard dressed in nothing but a pair of swimming shorts with a towel wrapped behind his neck; a magazine held in one hand and a large pair of sunglasses pushed up into his light hair.

There were only two things going on through Chanyeol’s mind at that moment; one was how the _hell_ could Baekhyun come out from hiding dressed like _that,_ acting as if Chanyeol wasn’t even there sitting in a tree ten feet in the air across from him.

And two was despite Chanyeol’s hatred for the little runt, why did he _have to look so fucking good like that_. Chanyeol felt like a creep for staring, but he had to admit, Baekhyun _was_ good looking.

“Looks like you missed a spot Pork Chop,” Baekhyun said nonchalantly as he strode past the tree Chanyeol was working on to the deck chair resting by the pool, not even bothering to spare Chanyeol a glance.

“ _Chanyeol_ ,” he replied through gritted teeth, resisting the urge to fling the hand saw he was using at the tiny fucker’s head — _yeah, that’d teach him._ He started sawing the stray branches with more force than necessary to distract himself from the sight of Baekhyun’s smooth skin and the way the younger male was slathering sunscreen all over his body.

“What?” he heard the boy reply.

“It’s _Chanyeol_.” He chanced a glance up to see Baekhyun reclining in the deck chair, his legs stretched out and offering Chanyeol a view of how _smooth_ they were. Surely, a guy couldn’t be _that_ smooth all over naturally. Chanyeol gulped and tore his gaze away. The faster he finished the gardening, the faster he was out of there, and the faster he could get away from Satan himself.

“Pork Chop, Pork Yeol, Pork Chanyeol, same diff.”

Chanyeol didn’t dignify the boy with a reply. _There’s no point_ , all it’d succeed in doing is starting one of their off rants about manners and how to speak properly to your elders. Not that Baekhyun cared. That boy had no manners at all.

 

Working with Baekhyun sunbathing nearby was a challenge. Not in the fact that he was _there_ witnessing everything Chanyeol was doing, it was more so the fact that no matter how fucking hard he tried to ignore Baekhyun’s presence, he just _couldn’t._

“You know you can take a picture if you want, it’ll last longer.” Baekhyun’s voice was soft, almost too quiet to be heard over his sawing, but the boy never looked up from his magazine. The branch he was sitting on wobbled dangerously when he jumped at the sound of the boy's voice. “I mean, if you’re really willing to become gravely injured and fall off a branch just to stare at me, I’ll even sign it for you as compensation.”

 _Why that little—_ he wasn’t _staring._

“Do you have to be annoying all the time or is it something you can’t help?” Chanyeol’s day had been going fine... Really! _Exceedingly_ fine. That was until Baekhyun had decided to come out from hiding to ruin his mood.

Why was he even getting so worked up? Chanyeol didn’t even know anymore, all he knew was that there’s a burning hatred for the boy deep in his chest that he couldn’t just ignore. Honestly, he’s probably even worse than Sehun was.

Baekhyun seemed to ponder this, making a show of lifting his chin and tilting his head as if in thought.

“The fact that you find me annoying when all I’m doing is sitting here enjoying my day says a lot about you.” Baekhyun looked up at him through his sunglasses and offered him a small, sarcastic smile. “Tell me, Pork Chop, is there something _else_ that’s on your mind?”

The way he said it, the tone he was using, that stupid nickname he liked to use, had Chanyeol bristling. “What do you mean? I’m just working. There’s nothing else on my mind apart from the fact that you’re being annoying.”

“Hm,” Baekhyun hummed, redirecting his attention back to the magazine in his hands. “Am I _distracting_ you?”

“Yes!” Chanyeol replied without thinking of its implication. It hit him when he realised that Baekhyun wasn’t asking him in the way he was thinking. “Wait, no— it’s not like that!”

Baekhyun shrugged his shoulders, but didn’t say anything else in reply. He doesn't need to, though. Not when Chanyeol can see his smug smirk, even all the way from up in his tree.

 

 

The day quickly passed by in silence, and by the time Chanyeol had finished with his task, Baekhyun was still sitting in the deck chair. He was unsure if the boy had fallen asleep, or just suddenly died, but he had been laying there unmoving for some time now.

Chanyeol climbed down from the tree and decided to check up on him… you know, _just in case._

“Oi!” he called out, startling a little when he heard Baekhyun’s instant reply.

“What?”

He didn’t think Baekhyun was still awake. How could someone lay in the sun like that for hours and not move? That was a feat in itself. He was somewhat impressed.

“Just checking to see if you’ve died or not,” he replied, wiping his dirty hands on his white singlet. It was soaked through with his sweat, sticking uncomfortably to him like a second skin. He wanted to take it off, but found himself unable to. It’d be way too awkward with Baekhyun around. It didn’t matter that Baekhyun, himself, was shirtless. Unlike him, Chanyeol had _dignity._

The sun had moved lower in the sky, and he checked the time on his phone to see that it was only two in the afternoon. Mrs. Byun was set to return at four with his payment, so he couldn’t leave. _Just great, another two hours stuck with Satan himself._

“Sorry to trample on your wishes, but I’m not dead.”

Chanyeol pocketed his phone and watched as Baekhyun stretched his arms above his head, yawning obnoxiously loudly as he did so. He didn’t miss the way Baekhyun seemed to arch his back _much too_ sensually for it to be considered normal. Just what was this kid trying to achieve?

“Unfortunately,” Chanyeol replied, only half-jokingly.

Baekhyun stood up from his chair and pulled off his sunglasses to rest them on the pool deck, before he suddenly cannon-balled into the pool. Chanyeol didn’t expect that, and he almost slipped back in his haste to get away from the onslaught of water splashing towards him.

The boy resurfaced a moment later and pushed his sopping golden hair back from his face.

“Well, what are you waiting for?” Baekhyun asked as he waded in the water, a strange, almost _mischievous_ smile on his face. “Come in, the water’s great.”

What the fuck.

“Uh, no thanks. I didn’t bring any swimming wear.” Out of all the snarky things Chanyeol could’ve replied with, maybe a _“where the hell did that come from?”_ to a _“sorry, I don’t get into pools with people I don’t like,”_ he just _had_ to say that.

But it wasn’t his fault. Chanyeol couldn’t be a dick. He just didn’t have it in him to be a dick. (Even if it was _Byun Baekhyun_ he was talking to).

“Just come in with your briefs,” Baekhyun suggested off-handedly as he laid on his back to float languidly in the water. Chanyeol’s eyes definitely _did not_ linger on the way water droplets slid down Baekhyun’s slim tummy, glittering like diamonds underneath the sun.

“What?” was all that Chanyeol could think to reply with. In just his briefs?

“Come on, we’re both men here,” Baekhyun sing-songed, “Unless, you’re _afraid_.”

Chanyeol gritted his teeth. He wasn’t _afraid._ He was the opposite of afraid. Baekhyun didn’t do anything to him (besides be an insufferable brat), so what’s stopping him from getting into the pool? The afternoon weather was still stifling hot, and he felt sweat starting to pool and itch at the base of his neck.

You know what, fuck it. Just because Baekhyun was in the pool, _inviting him_ to join, it didn’t mean that Chanyeol had to act immature and refuse. He was twenty-two, for fuck’s sake.

Besides, now that he thought about it, he kind of wanted to see Baekhyun’s face when he pulled his shirt off. Fuck awkwardness, fuck dignity, he worked hard on his body and _yes_ , he was proud of it enough to show it off to little brats like Baekhyun.

Making a show of himself, Chanyeol waited until Baekhyun’s attention was back on him before he grabbed the hem of his shirt and slowly, _slowly,_ pulled it over his body, making sure to flex his abs as he did so. He thought he heard a sharp intake of air and he smirked to himself as he pulled it over his head and discarded it on the pool deck.

He caught Baekhyun in time to see the boy quickly turning his head away, as if he was afraid of being caught staring, his cheeks flushed a much brighter red than they were before.

It could be because of the hot weather, but Chanyeol _highly_ doubted that.

 _Two can play your stupid game, you little shit,_ Chanyeol thought smugly before ridding himself of his shorts, socks, and shoes, and jumping straight into the pool.

Just as Baekhyun had said, the water _was_ great. The sun had warmed up the water enough for it to not be bone-chilling cold, but at a nice cool temperature that Chanyeol could bask in comfortably. He couldn’t remember the last time he had swam in a pool with Baekhyun, maybe back before he left for college four years ago. Gee, had it been that long?

Since then, every time he returned home each year for summer vacation, Baekhyun’s attitude seemed to get brattier and brattier, and the further and further away their friendship drifted apart.

He sent Baekhyun a wink when he caught the boy staring at him again, pushing his dripping hair away from his forehead like the way he saw models do in those cologne ads on TV.

“Like what you see, sweetheart?” he drawled in a deep voice, secretly enjoying the way Baekhyun seemed to fluster at his words.

“What, as if, you overgrown lump,” Baekhyun sneered, moving from laying on his back to wade over to the shallow end of the pool further away from Chanyeol. “You’re still a lanky freak.”

“Yeah, and you’re still a tiny stump. What’s new?”

“Suck me,” Baekhyun frowned, sticking up his middle finger as he settled himself comfortably on the steps leading into the pool, the water now lapping at the middle of his torso. Chanyeol’s eyes strayed down from his face to his chest, lingering on Baekhyun’s pink little nubs.

 _Huh,_ he thought absentmindedly, _his lips are the same colour as his nipples._

Chanyeol had to admit, the years have changed Baekhyun. He didn’t see the little boy he grew up with anymore. He saw an attractive young man, somewhat his type; small, soft looking… _small_. Since when did Baekhyun suddenly become attractive in _that_ way to him?

“Hey Pork Chop, my eyes are up here, genius.”

“So, you can stare at my chest but I can’t stare at yours? Double standards, amiright?”

“What— I wasn’t— I—” Baekhyun stammered, his eyes everywhere but on Chanyeol. What happened to all that snark from earlier? Hm, what a strange turn of events. Chanyeol liked it like this, having the upper hand. He just _knew_ Baekhyun put on his sass just for show, but he had no way to prove it. “Shut the fuck up, you beanstalk.”

Baekhyun was as red as a tomato and it was in that instant, everything clicked in Chanyeol’s mind. Could it be? Was Baekhyun _attracted_ to him?

Chanyeol decided to test it out by wading closer to the smaller boy until he stopped short at the bend of Baekhyun’s legs. They were so close Chanyeol could pratically _hear_ Baekhyun’s staggered breathing.

“Such filthy words,” Chanyeol hummed, taking Baekhyun’s knobby knees into his hands and pulling them apart. He gave Baekhyun time to stop what he was doing, but when the boy didn’t move, he took that as his cue to continue. He settled himself in between Baekhyun’s legs, the boy’s soft thighs resting against his sides.

Baekhyun’s eyes were clouded over, unfocused yet focused at the same time. Chanyeol smirks, his hands running up Baekhyun’s thighs to stop at the dip of his curvy waist. Baekhyun felt as soft as he looked and it caused his dick to stir to life in his briefs.

“I wonder…” he drawled, leaning in to plant a soft kiss on the side of Baekhyun’s neck. “What other filthy things can your pretty little mouth do?”

“ _Oh_ ,” Baekhyun gasped, his dainty little hands coming up to grasp tightly onto Chanyeol’s shoulders.

Chanyeol pulled back with a smirk before diving in to take Baekhyun’s pink lips into his own. Baekhyun gasped at the sudden contact, but was quick to react, opening up his mouth to let Chanyeol run his tongue along his teeth. Chanyeol groaned at every little mewl Baekhyun elicited. He swore he could feel Baekhyun’s half-erect cock pressing into the flat of his stomach.

When he pulled back, Baekhyun chased after him, but Chanyeol quickly turned his head to the side.

“Uh-uh, sweetheart,” he sing-songed, eliciting a small whine from the younger boy. Baekhyun pouted, and Chanyeol thought that it was the cutest thing he had ever seen. He looked like a puppy. Funny. “Answer my questions, and maybe _then_ I’ll let you have a reward.”

Baekhyun nodded his head obediently.

Well, it also seems like Baekhyun was secretly an obedient little boy. Wasn’t that just good news for Chanyeol.

“How long have you felt this way for me?” Chanyeol had to ask. He had an inkling that Baekhyun held a sort of attachment to him when he younger, but he had brushed that off as Baekhyun just being close to him. After all, back then, a four year age gap was huge. He was a little brother to Chanyeol; nothing more, nothing less.

Baekhyun looked down, his fingers pressing into the muscles of Chanyeol’s shoulders. “A…” he mumbled, much too quietly for Chanyeol’s ears to catch.

“Speak up,” Chanyeol ordered, loving the way Baekhyun shuddered in his hold. “And look at me when you talk. Show respect.”

A quiet sigh before Baekhyun finally looked up, his caramel eyes boring straight into his own. There was something _there_ that Chanyeol couldn’t decipher, but what was it?

“A while,” he replied softly, much clearer this time. “When you came back from college after your first year, you changed. You… You had a boyfriend.”

Ah. Do Kyungsoo. Chanyeol had taken him to his parents' farm for summer break that year. Baekhyun didn’t take well to meeting Kyungsoo, but Chanyeol thought that it was because Kyungsoo wasn’t the type to talk much, whereas Baekhyun was always talkative. No one could shut him up.

It was all starting to make sense now.

Baekhyun had been fifteen at the time, in the midst of puberty. Things must’ve had a big impact on him when he was that young.

“You didn’t like him?” Chanyeol asked. He and Kyungsoo only dated for a year, they broke up on mutual terms not long after meeting his parents but they still remained friends to this day.

“It wasn’t that. I was just… jealous, I guess?” Baekhyun huffed through his nose and pulled his bottom lip with his teeth. Cute, pointy teeth— like a puppy. “You held hands and stuff, but before you only held hands with me.”

Shit, Baekhyun was _cute_.

“I see,” he replied, nodding his head in understanding.

In the distance, Chanyeol could hear the sound of a lawnmower running and it reminded him of where they were, out in a pool where anyone could walk in on them and see them like this. It was kind of hot to think about.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” he asked when Baekhyun stayed silent.

“Because… Jongdae told me I was too young for you back then and—”

“Wait.” Chanyeol lifted a hand to stop Baekhyun from continuing, “ _Kim Jongdae_?”

A nod. “Yeah… Kim Jongdae.”

Kim Jongdae, Baekhyun’s only childhood friend that Chanyeol could remember. They weren’t close, but he remembered Jongdae being a very loud, very obnoxious kid. He hadn’t seen him in years.

Chanyeol dropped his hand. “Well, I guess that makes sense.”

What could he have done? If Baekhyun had told him about his little crush back then, he would’ve laughed fondly and ruffled Baekhyun’s floppy hair; taken it lightly as a simple puppy crush.

“I thought that if I could act cooler, that if I wasn’t such a loser, you’d be interested in me. That was how… I became, well… _this._ ”

A high school bully, full of sass and overflowing confidence. Chanyeol could understand. He did stupid things in front of his crush when he was younger too, and he shuddered at the memories. After all, when you were that young, you didn’t know how to act properly in front of people you liked. That's just how being an adolescent worked.

“You really didn’t have to,” Chanyeol replied honestly, lifting a hand to cup it around the swell of Baekhyun’s cheek. Baekhyun blinked up at him and leaned into the touch, nuzzling into it much as a kitten would. “I like you the way you are, _my little Baekhyunnie._ ”

Baekhyun inhaled a sharp breath before a small, hesitant, “My... _Yeollie_ ,” fell out from his pretty little mouth.

Chanyeol couldn’t keep the smile from breaking out on his face. “Wow, I haven’t heard you call me Yeollie since we were kids.”

“Fuck you,” Baekhyun groaned, but a small smile pulled up the corners of his lips.

Chanyeol smirked. “Oh, but I would love to.”

 

When Chanyeol stepped foot into the running shower with Baekhyun, he wasted no time in taking the boy’s waist between his hands and roughly slamming the smaller boy’s back against the tiled wall.

“How badly do you want me?” he asked, lifting Baekhyun’s legs and wrapping them around his waist. Baekhyun’s ankles hook behind his back, his arms winding around Chanyeol’s nape to keep himself balanced. Their bare cocks brush in between them and Baekhyun moaned sweetly at the touch, the sound ricocheting within the bathroom walls.

“So badly,” Baekhyun sighed, his voice hiccupping when Chanyeol grinded his hard cock against Baekhyun’s own; rolling his hips, enjoying the hot friction it created.

“Oh, yeah?” he hummed, nipping at Baekhyun’s soft neck teasingly. “If you want me so badly, darling, then beg for it.”

Baekhyun gasped when Chanyeol’s hand snaked in between them to stroke at his neglected cock. Leaking, pink, pretty— just like its owner.

“I want you so badly, Yeollie,” Baekhyun moaned, kissing at Chanyeol’s jaw as his hips bucked with every stroke of Chanyeol’s hand. “Fuck me. Please, _fuck me_. I want you to fuck me, fill me up with your thick cock, cum deep in my ass, _please._ ”

Chanyeol groaned. His cock twitched at Baekhyun’s pleading and he moved back a little so he could slide it down in between Baekhyun’s slick ass cheeks, pulled open nice and wide just for him. God, the things Baekhyun could get him to do with just his dirty talk alone. Where did he even learn to talk like that?

“You want me to fuck you?” his voice was deep, guttural; thick with lust, with desire. “You want me to fill your ass up with cum, hm? Do you want it slow and deep? I can fuck you slow and deep if you like, so you can feel every inch of my thick cock sliding into your tight little hole.”

Fuck. He was already so hard and he hadn’t even prepped the boy yet.

“Oh God, yes, _please_ ,” Baekhyun mewled in reply, his hips stuttering as Chanyeol quickened his stroking, using the boy’s precum as makeshift lube to make the slide easier. “Yeollie, I think— I’m gonna... c-cum…”

Chanyeol pulled his hand away instantly. “Not until I say you can, darling.”

He gently urged Baekhyun to drop his legs from behind his back. “Down, baby. I want you on your knees. Show me how good you are with your mouth.”

Baekhyun released his hold around Chanyeol, but not without a small reluctant whine. Chanyeol bit back a small smile when the boy obediently dropped to his knees, blinking up at him with wide, innocent eyes. He didn’t know if that innocence was an act, but it certainly turned him on. His cock twitched, flexing a little in front of Baekhyun’s cute face.

Chanyeol turned the shower off to make sure his little baby didn’t choke on water as he sucked. The only thing Baekhyun was allowed to choke on was his cock.

Taking his thick, leaking member between his fingers, he pressed it against Baekhyun’s closed mouth until the boy parted his soft lips and allowed Chanyeol to push in.

“That’s right, baby,” he praised lowly, pushing it so far in that it had Baekhyun gagging. Baekhyun’s mouth was so soft, and wet, and warm, and everything Chanyeol could’ve ever wished for. He loved the way Baekhyun’s eyelashes fluttered as he adjusted to his length; the hot flush of his soft cheeks. “That’s right, you’re doing so well for me. Such a good boy.”

He was only halfway in, but Baekhyun was doing so well. He found his heart swelling a little with pride. Baekhyun could only be this good for him. He was only allowed to look like this for him.

Baekhyun moaned around his shaft, his little tongue licking at the swollen head, sucking it as he swallowed the leaking precum drooling out from the tip. His tongue ran slowly, teasingly, over every vein, before he pulled back and opened his mouth wide so that just the tip was resting on his pretty pink tongue.

“What do you want, baby?” Chanyeol carded his hand through Baekhyun’s wet hair, before grabbing a fistful and pulling Baekhyun’s head back so that his neck was curved and exposed. “Do you want me to fuck your mouth?”

There was no reply, but the look in Baekhyun’s eyes spoke a thousand words, and what Chanyeol’s baby wanted, Chanyeol’s baby got.

He pushed Baekhyun’s mouth down his cock, basking in the way his little baby choked around it, moaned at how his throat opened and closed around his head. He kept him still so that he could work his hips against the warm heat. Chanyeol’s other hand grasped at Baekhyun’s chin, his thumb pressing a bruise into the boy’s bottom lip as he fucked into his wet mouth.

“Look at you, baby,” he grunted, looking down at Baekhyun’s big, tear-filled eyes, “You look so fucking gorgeous.”

He fucked Baekhyun’s mouth like that a little while longer, pulling his cock back just the watch the way Baekhyun’s mouth so easily opened up for him to slide it against his tongue. He rubbed the tip against Baekhyun’s lips, watched with a sick desire as the boy suckled on the head of his cock like it was candy. Baekhyun was so fucking filthy, and Chanyeol was loving every bit of it.

A sudden heat began to pool at the bottom of his stomach, his cock flexing as his orgasm fast approached. He pushed in as far as he could go one last time, letting Baekhyun choke on it as it slid down into his throat. He pinched Baekhyun’s nose and waited to feel Baekhyun convulse from the lack of oxygen before he _finally_ pulled out. Baekhyun sucked in a lungful of much-needed air, a string of saliva connecting his lips to the head of Chanyeol’s cock.

“Good boy,” he praised, smearing the precum and the drool collecting at the tip of his cock across Baekhyun’s cheeks. “You want to get to a bed?”

 

After drying off and finding the lube, Chanyeol sat down at the edge of Baekhyun’s bed and patted his thighs. Baekhyun, understanding what the gesture meant, scrambled from his position on the bed to sit on his lap, his thighs parting with Chanyeol’s spread knees.

Chanyeol pressed a hard kiss into Baekhyun’s mouth as he uncapped the bottle of lube behind the boy’s back, fumbling to squeeze just enough that it didn’t overflow and drip onto the hardwood floor beneath them.

Baekhyun’s moans were swallowed down as Chanyeol inched the first finger in, allowing the boy to adjust before adding a second, then a third, finger fucking him so hard that crude, wet squelching noises filled the room.

When he deemed it enough, he pulled his fingers out to align his painfully hard cock to Baekhyun’s awaiting entrance. Baekhyun’s whine turned into a long drawn out moan when he pressed the tip against the tight muscle, close to, but not breaching.

“You want this?” he growled lowly, nipping at Baekhyun’s bottom lip. “Be a good boy and sit on my cock for me. Can you do that?”

Baekhyun breathing stuttered. “Yes, _yes._ ”

Chanyeol grunted as he felt Baekhyun’s tight heat sinking down onto his cock, taking him in as far as he could go.

“Fuck, you’re so _tight,_ baby. So wet,” he hummed, allowing Baekhyun to set a slow, torturous pace to adjust to his size. Chanyeol’s hands fell to Baekhyun’s ass, where he cupped the two soft mounds and pulled apart to sink his cock in further. Baekhyun cried out, his arms wrapping around the back of Chanyeol’s nape to bury his face into his neck.

Chanyeol was in ecstasy. He could feel every ridge of Baekhyun’s walls as the smaller boy fucked himself on his thick cock. He could feel the way Baekhyun clenched his ass as he lifted up, only to slam back down, and roll his hips so hard it left Chanyeol breathless.

“Mm, that’s right baby. Just like that,” he groaned, leaning back onto the bed to watch as Baekhyun grinded down on his cock, pushing in so deep that even Chanyeol could see stars in his eyes. His hands found purchase on Baekhyun’s hips, helping him to set a faster pace. “Keep going, sweetie, you’re doing so well for me. You’re so wet. You’re making me so hard.”

Crude, wet noises filled the room alongside Baekhyun’s cute little mewls. Chanyeol pinched at one of Baekhyun’s pink little nipples, rubbing the pebbled nub in between his thumb and forefinger just to watch the way Baekhyun keened and mewled, just like the good little boy that he was.

“ _Chanyeol— Yeollie_ ,” he cried out, eyes shut tight, mouth agape into a pretty ‘o’. Sweat dripped down Baekhyun’s hairline, down the side of his face, and Chanyeol thought, at the moment, that Baekhyun never looked any prettier than he did right now.

But Chanyeol couldn’t take it any longer. He wanted to fuck Baekhyun.

Switching their positions, Chanyeol pushed the smaller boy down onto the bed to loom over him, his hard cock still nestled deep in his tight asshole. “Let me fuck you, baby. Let me reward you for being such a good boy.”

He hoisted Baekhyun’s legs over the bend of his elbows before pushing his cock in so deep, Baekhyun’s eyes rolled into the back of his head, a silent moan falling from his parted lips.

“Mm, baby, that’s so good. Just like that, Baekhyunnie, just a little more. Take my cock all the way in, I know you can do it.” He pushed harder even though he had already bottomed out, pressing his hands underneath Baekhyun’s back to push him closer to his body. “There, that’s a good boy.”

Chanyeol pulled back and roughly fucked his cock right into Baekhyun’s wet heat, pounding him so hard that he could see Baekhyun’s pink little cock straining against his stomach from in between them. Precum drooled out from the tip, leaving glistening trails of cum staining across his milky skin.

The bed shook in pace to his hard, rough thrusting, the headboard banging into the wall with his jerky movements. Baekhyun’s soft whimpers of his name turned into loud cries, and the sound of Baekhyun moans was slowly but surely pushing Chanyeol towards the edge.

“Oh my god, Yeol, I’m gonna cum...” Baekhyun moaned the moment Chanyeol pressed the blunt head of his cock straight into his prostate. He did it again, and again, loving the way Baekhyun’s little cock jerked with every push into the small bundle of nerves.

“Yeah? You gonna cum for me, Baekhyun?”

“Y-Yes, so… close.”

The sight had the heat pooling back in Chanyeol’s stomach again, and he flexed his cock deep in Baekhyun’s asshole as the telltale tingling of his orgasm approached. His balls tighten, his voice hoarse as he grunted out, “You can cum for me, baby.”

It was like a cord snapped within Baekhyun. The younger boy cried out so loudly Chanyeol knew the neighbours could probably hear them. Baekhyun’s little cocked jerked with every rope of milky white liquid that spilled out onto his stomach, cumming completely untouched. It was too much for Chanyeol, feeling Baekhyun’s walls contracting against his cock as he came, and it only pushed him closer to his own impending orgasm.

Suddenly, the world turned white for him, the last thing he saw before he came was Baekhyun’s beautiful blissed out expression, and then he was spilling thick coats of cum deep into Baekhyun’s asshole, his cock twitching, pulsating, his toes curling in and his fingers leaving bruising marks into Baekhyun’s sides.

When he was finally spent, he rolled of Baekhyun and onto his side, pulling Baekhyun’s tired form into his arms. Baekhyun easily slotted himself against Chanyeol, and for one precious moment, they basked in the afterglow together.

“Tired, Baekhyunnie?” Chanyeol mumbled, already feeling his eyelids starting to droop. Right now, cuddling with Baekhyun sounded like a great idea.

“Mhm,” he heard Baekhyun hum in reply.

They could deal with their feelings towards each other later, but Chanyeol thought, as he started drifting off, that he wouldn’t mind seeing Baekhyun more often. Even if Baekhyun was an insufferable spoiled little rich boy.

**Author's Note:**

> ahh gosh this is so bad i'm sorry, and the ending might've been abrupt but it's like 2pm and i haven't slept yet lol T_T  
> i'm thinking of writing a part two but who knows! that's only if there's interest in it xD  
> please lmk what you think! sorry for my bad smut, so have a cookie for reaching the end notes^^  
> ty for reading!!
> 
> follow me on [twitter](http://twitter.com/baeksdoodle) ♡


End file.
